


Hey Pretty Girl

by paige_turner



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, F/M, Flirting, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paige_turner/pseuds/paige_turner
Summary: Bucky has a question for his girl...





	Hey Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore and this just came to mind...

The radio murmured softly in the background as the old borrowed Chevy rolled smoothly along the forgotten gravel road. A blur of greens, browns and golds painted the perfect backdrop to the young woman occupying the passenger's seat. Pearly teeth held her bottom lip captive while her mess of curls danced along to the melody in the gentle breeze. 

Her brow gently arched as she peered out at the world a look of awe transforming her face into a smile as she shifted closer to the edge of the bench seat in search of something only she could see.

"Hey, pretty girl, if you keep that up you'll end up on the floor," his smooth voice teased, drawing her honey-hued eyes to his.

"Eyes on the road, wise guy."

A simple smirk pulled at his lips as he refocused, letting the companionable silence return as he shifted down the gears and slowed the truck to a crawl. Warm, golden rays of the late afternoon sun burst out from behind the cover of the cloud as they cleared the woodland, revealing their destination.

Nestled in a valley lay a picturesque lake. A blanket of wildflowers skirted the bank, and a jetty stretched out from the edge into the cool, cerulean water.

A gasp of awe filled the sultry summer air as a familiar hand grasped his, "Is this real?"  
He chuckled, "Why don't we go find out?" Pulling the keys from the ignition, he pushed open the door and stepped out.

The slam of the truck door was the only warning he got before the familiar figure, dressed in her favourite sundress and cardigan darted away from the truck. Melodious laughter rang out through the valley, "The last one in does the dishes!"

A trail of belongings littered the path down to the lake.  
One shoe, then the other.  
The yellow cardigan that she'd insisted was necessary even though it was the middle of summer.  
Then something that made his breath catch, the blue dress.  
Following her example, he pulled at his shirt and kicked off his shoes before attempting to remove his jeans at a record-breaking pace.

A splash sounded from the water drawing his attention from his tangled foot to the unblemished skin that floated in the shimmering water.

"Are you going to stand there all day or join me, Jamie? I promise the water is amazing."

With a tug, his foot came free of the denim, tumbling to the ground. With a whoop, he leapt into the water beside her, disappearing into the crystal waters. The chill was a relief from the heat of the long day. He kicked his way back to the surface, breaking through with a gulp for air his gaze settled on his reason for being here, "Hey, Doll."

A cough racked her frame as she struggled to move the drenched hair that had plastered itself to her face, "Jerk! You almost drowned me."  
A chuckle rumbled through his chest as he waded over to her, "Good thing you can swim." His hand pushing the troublesome locks away, "Better?"  
She nodded, arms moving to wrap around his neck as she flashed him a beautiful smile, "Much better, thank you handsome."

The chill of the water prickled their skin though it was her smile that had stolen his breath. James counted his blessing, smiling right back at her and basking in the last of the warmth left in the day.

"Penny for your thoughts?" her dazzling hazel eyes held his prisoner as he shifted slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Her lips pulled into a slight frown, "I might not be a spy, but I know you well enough to know that you're nervous."

He bit his cheek to stop from blurting out the words right then. Shooting her a debonaire smile he shook his head as he moved them closer towards the bank, "You could say I've been waiting for something."

Her eyebrows lifted in curiosity, "Oh?"

James smiled sincerely at her, "And now that I have that, there's something I have wanted to ask you." The words took a moment to process, a look of confusion on her freckle-kissed face. Bucky grasped the opportunity to continue, "Doll, you are the only woman I want beside me forever. You make me the happiest man alive. Will you build some dreams with me as my wife?"

There was a beat before her lips fell upon his. Her kiss ignited a flame within him. The warmth radiated from his heart to fill the shadowy depths of his soul with feelings that he had once thought he did not deserve. Before he could stop her, she pulled away from him, "Yes."


End file.
